Such devices serve the purpose of enabling the opening and closure of drawers, doors, shutters and any other movable parts of a piece of furniture which, by way of example, for aesthetic reasons have no handle. Opening and closing such movable parts of a piece of furniture, for example by lateral operation of the front panel or another accessible part, is impractical and does not allow reliable operation.
Fittings for opening drawers are known which are operated in that the drawer is pushed in by a predetermined length of travel and then moved out by a spring mechanism. This function is achieved in known manner through what are known as touch latch fittings.
Fittings based on the touch latch principle are disclosed, for example, in the specifications DE 100 08 350 A1, DE 198 21 014 A1 or DE 295 07 917 U1.
Similar closure mechanisms, as described, for example, in DE 197 53 319 A1, use a closure mechanism based on a curved or sliding guideway. These mechanisms are relatively costly to produce.
In the fittings known in the state of the art it is disadvantageous that to push in the drawer an increased resistance must be applied for tensioning the spring mechanism.
Furthermore, the devices need a relatively large trigger path and in particular cannot be triggered and locked from any desired pressure point on a drawer facing or a door, etc, with exactly the same short trigger paths and with the same forces.
The object of the present invention is to specify a device which allows the opening and closure of a movable part of a piece of furniture by manual actuation at any point of this part of a piece of furniture with low opening and closure pressure and a small trigger path.